International Camp for Troubled Teens
by HipsterMustache
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS...AGAIN
1. Plane Plus Nations Equals NO

**A/N:**

**Hi! This is my first fic(that I'm posting, anyway), and I'm planning on it being over twenty chapters.**

**Full summary: Some "select" nations have been chosen to take over counseling for the International Camp for Troubled Teens for a year. They do NOT want to but their bosses are forcing them to do so. But there's this strange girl, and everyone knows she isn't one of the campers...so why is she there?**

**This plot bunny has been bouncing off the sides of my head for a good while. It just released itself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Thank God. Otherwise the words "Russia tops all" would be said at least once in each episode.**

**Now, on with the fic!**

"Don't worry! I'm the hero and I'll get us out of this!" A loud, obnoxious American we all know and love cried. As he did this, he threw his hands up in a quick motion, hitting England in the face. The Brit now wore an irritated and annoyed look.

"You bloody git! You can't anymore, we're on the plane, dammit!" England exclaimed, exasperated, angry, tired...being on a plane in between America and France was tiring. And according to France, it should be "arousing", but he chose to ignore that. In fact, he ignored that entire conversation, which is probably why he didn't know what France was talking about after he'd tuned back in. However, the said nation was asleep next to him now.

In front of him, Russia and China were sleeping side by side. If he had to say something, it was slightly cute. China was leaning on Russia and they both wore peaceful expression.

"England, I just don't think you understand how heroic I am..." America pouted.

England groaned and Gibbs slapped America. **((A/N: NCIS, baby!))**

Rubbing the back of his head, America leaned on England's shoulder, pouting, as though he thought it was adorable.

"Ouch. Why'd ya do that, Iggy? I was only telling the truth!" England then focused all of his attention on counting the clouds.

**IN ANOTHER, LESS STUPID SET OF PLANE SEATS:**

"Ve~, Doitsu, I'm so excited! This is going to be so much fun! I wonder if any of them will like pasta, oh, of course they will, ..." On and on Italy continued, Germany rubbing his temples harder with each word.

"Germany, if you keep on doing that, you'll hurt yourself." Japan spoke up quietly from next to him. Germany stopped his incessant rubbing and nodded, stopping. He noticed Italy was quiet. Looking over, the Italian had spontaneously fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Japan..." Germany began, and Japan turned to him.

"Yes, Germany-san?" He responded, his attention turned away frrom...examining the floor, or whatever it was he was doing, and now directing itself at Germany.

"Are...nevermind." Germany said. Japan thought about pressing the matter but instead he nodded once and went back to...whatever.

Ignoring the venomous looks from Romano, who was supporting a sleeping Spain beside Italy, Germany fell asleep with Italy.

**FORGET THAT, THOSE SEATS WERE JUST AS STUPID. LATER, WHEN THEY GET TO CAMP:**

"We're here!" America said loudly, hopping out of the van and stretching, then falling to the ground and "hugging it".

England rolled his eyes, stepping over the American and surveying the camp. The cabins were not too large but not small, and there were apparently...ten. Suddenly these two teens came running up to him, two blond twin girls. They looked at the nations and they waved before running away. _**Quickly**_.

"What the...?" Germany said before an angry teen boy with light brown curls came running up, he had bright blue eyes and dirt on his face.

"Hola! Ustedes deben ser lo nuevos consejeros. Soy Toni. De todos modos, hizo dos chicas gemelas rubias pasar de largo?"

Of course, the nations just looked at each other in confusion before Spain stepped forward.

"Hola, Toni, soy Antonio. Sí, las dos chicas se fueron de esa manera. Ya nos veremos!" Antonio said, pointing in the direction the two girls went, waving as the boy nodded and ran in the direction of the girls.

He was knocked backwards when a loud, yelling boy ran into him, clutching a worn Superman hat.

"Move, man!" The boy cried. He had green eyes and dyed bright green hair. He jumped off and started to run again when another boy grabbed him.

"Damn bloody American. Give my friend his hat back." A boy with sandy hair and brown eyes said angrily, his face red. The two boys stomped off, one Brit angry at the American, one American angry at being caught.

The same thought passed through every nation's head.

'This is going to be a long summer...'

"Well, come on, dudes, let's meet our campers!" America, more oblivious than Spain right now, led them all off to a summer they'd never forget anytime soon... 

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the fail chapter. I wanted to say something...**

**If you didn't like it, don't review. Schmeh.**

**Updtaing will be...jumpy for the first few chapters, but I hope to set deadlines for myself. And also get a notebook.**

**One more thing. The nations that have cabins are: China, Russia, America, England, France, Spain, Germany, Italy(but I chose to include both Italies because ROMANO IS MEH FAVORITE), Japan, and Canada. If you have any OCs you want put in, tell me! Add their descriptions in your review. They have to have issues, like anger issues, or just issues in general. As of course it's a camp for troubled teens. Tell me what country they're from, has to be one of the ten above. Sorry for this obtuse Author's Note. **

**Translations (Sorry if they're a bit off. Google translate!):**

"Hola! Ustedes deben ser lo nuevos consejeros. Soy Toni. De todos modos, hizo dos chicas gemelas rubias pasar de largo?" = Hi, you must be the new counselors. I'm Toni. Anyway, did two blonde twin chicks pass by?

"Hola, Toni, soy Antonio. Sí, las dos chicas se fueron de esa manera. Ya nos veremos!" = "Hi, Toni, I'm Antonio. Yes, the two girls went that way. See ya around!"

**You review, I'll give you a cookie. No, a JAR of cookies! ;D**


	2. Two Theiving Italian Siblings

**(A/N: Hola! Me here. I know it's been a while. If you want to murder me, there are free shotguns in the back. Haha! Just kidding! ...I'm selling them on eBay...**

**I personally want to thank all those that reviewed, and thanks for the OCs! They won't technically be making an appearance in this chapter but...D3RP**

**See, I was going to make this sooner, but I get distracted. Badly! :P And school is starting up soon, what joy. NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO IT.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I were the owner of Hetalia this story would be sooo much better! A/N)**

**...**

...

"These children are messed up!" America exclaimed, receiving a smack on the arm from England.

The nations were currently in the head counselor's office, looking through their new cabinmates files so they would know how to handle them better.

"This is the camp for troubled teens, bloody git, not the camp for happy little bouncing five year olds." England remarked sarcastically, looking over one of his kid's files.

_'Eryn Williams...she sounds frightening...' _He thought, his brows furrowed in concentration as he read further.

Everyone turned to look as Italy let out a cry, tears bubbling in his eyes. Romano awkwardly walked over to him as tears flowed down his little brother's face.

"I-Italy? What's wrong?" He asked quietly, trying not to upset him. When Italy really started to cry it would take a lot of pasta to make him stop, and unfortunately they had nowhere to make pasta right now.

"One o-of my kids! Jason! H-he..." He paused, trying to calm down, "**...d-doesn't LIKE PASTA**!" You could hear the collective sigh heaved throughout the occupants of the room. Germany tried to get him to stop crying and Romano inched away.

Standing on the balcony in the office, they were above the head counselor's desk. The head counselor, Alice, had stepped out to stop a fight brewing in the Russia cabin. Something about pouring melted ice cream in someone's pants. They all turned as the door creaked open, expecting Alice to walk in.

Instead, a boy and a girl, both pale and wearing the Italian flag on their shirts, crept in. They clearly didn't see the nations on the balcony, watching them.

"Vince, what is it you want?" The girl asked, her Italian accent shining through as she stood there with her hands on her hips. The boy, apparently Vince, snorted.

"I'm here to get my matches back. As I've already said, Bella, I need them for my cigarettes." He said slowly, as though he'd said it multiple times and had to repeat it. She sighed.

"Alright, but just hurry. I'm meeting Jason in the forest for a little campfire." She said, chewing on her nails and tapping her foot. He rolled his green eyes and crept around the desk, looking at the different drawers.

Reaching down, he pulled on one of them and tried to open it.

"Dammit! It's locked! I need a key! Che palle!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. She gave him a 'look'.

"So screw it, just go without cigarettes." She said simply, now wringing her hands in front of her. He looked at her as though she'd just grown a second head.

"It's not that easy! I need them!" He said, shoving her. She stumbled back and then got angry, lurching forward and trying to punch him in the eye. Finally, one of the nations intervened.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop fighting, you could really hurt each other, dudes!" America said, leaning over the edge of the balcony and looking down on them. They both looked at him angrily.

"Shut up, you stupid American bastardo!" Vince said, narrowing his eyes. Italy became too curious.

"Ve~, are you two, by any chance, Vince and Bella Rizzo?" He called from the balcony, smiling. The two siblings scoffed.

"Why would you care?" They called out in sync, arms crossed. Italy laughed.

"I'm your new counselor!" He said brightly. Vince's eye twitched.

"Damn, I thought they were kidding about new counselors. And it took so long to get rid of the old ones." He said to his sister, sighing.

"I know. It's only been a few months, and we really don't need supervision. We're not that bad. Unless you count...oh, Giuseppe. He's pretty bad. Didn't he kill one of the last counselors or something?" She said nonchalantly. Germany looked down on them.

"You're not scaring us. So you can stop trying." He said, somehow remaining stoic. Vince raised an eyebrow.

"Look, you German bastard, I was talking to my sister. Not any of you. But seriously, if you value either your life or sanity, or even both, depending on his mood, stay away from Giuseppe." He told them, looking dead serious. "He really hates bad cooking, it makes him go on a rampage." He added. France laughed loudly.

"Then you'd better stay away from Giuseppe!" He yelled, still laughing and pointing at a now pissed off England.

"Why, you-" He said angrily, tackling the Frenchman and wringing his hands around his neck. Bella snapped her fingers.

"Maybe instead of worrying about us stealing matches, you should be worried about your English friend murdering the French one..." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Let's go, Vince." She said, pulling her with him and walking out. Vince sent them an icy glare as he was dragged out, slamming the door behind them.

As Russia and America tried to pry England off of France, Germany sighed.

"This is going to be a long year, mein gott..."

"Ve~, Germany, I'm scared!" He cried out, holding onto Germany for what seemed like dear life.

China and Canada stood in the far corner, reading their files as though nothing had happened. They didn't get interested enough to get involved.

In about three hours they would get to meet all the kids, something none of them were looking forward to. Then they would split up and train for the Camp Games, a large event that the different cabins fought against each other in.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as they thought...

Just worse.

Each one of the nations were thinking, staring at their feet.

Germany: _'I hope none of my kids are quite that...rude...'_

Italy: _'Ve, I pray the rest of my kids aren't so mean!' _

England: _'CHOKE FRANCE, CHOKE FRANCE, CHOKE FRANCE-'_

France: _'ESCAPE CHOKE HAPPY ENGLAND, ESCAPE!'_

Russia: _'...'_

China: _'What happened when I wasn't looking?'_

Canada: _'England is trying to kill France...everything's normal.'_

Japan: _'England-san needs to attend this camp...'_

America: _'I wonder if my kids will be as awesome and heroic as myself...'_

Romano: _'Spain, get your damn hands off from around my waist...!'_

Spain: _'Aw, Lovi looks so cute when he's thinking!'_

God, help them.

...

**...**

**(A/N: How was that? I typed it up in about three hours. I had a chapter ready, honestly, but I had to switch computers and lost everything. **

**Everything.**

**Anyway, review! If you made it that far through this craptastic chappie...**

**OH! One translation. For those who were wondering...?**

**Che palle: What balls. I think it's something some Italians say when angry, irritated, or embarassed? Don't shoot me if I'm wrong!**

**The chapter's will steadily be getting longer! A/N)**


	3. Meeting The Kids

**(A/N: Hey! I felt so happy you guys reviewed I simply had to update again! Haha! **

**I really had to buckle down and write this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, because if I did, Prussia would get so much more screen time...**

**Read on! A/N)**

**...**

...

"It's so hot!" America whined, taking off his hat and fanning himself. England would have scolded him for whining, but he was hot too. They were walking to the camp pavilion, where they would meet all the campers.

"Is that it?" Italy asked Germany, who was clinging to him despite the heat. He was pointing to a large shaded area where there were eleven tables, and ten of them had the different nation's flags on them.

"I would think so, ja." Germany said, nodding and wiping the sweat off his brow. Walking into the shade there was an audible sigh of relief and...a scream?

The group turned to see a girl at the Russia table screaming at the top of her lungs. Just screaming, no one looked as though they'd provoked her. She started to stand up on her table and she pointed at the empty space next to her.

"Tell it to stop! PLEASE! It won't stop slapping me!" She continued to scream until Alice gently talked to her and told another one of her cabinmates to take her back to their cabin.

"Crazy!" America whispered to England.

"Shut up, you git!" England whispered back, smacking America in the back of the head.

"Ve~, Germany, do you think my kids will like me? What if they hate me? What if they-" Italy was getting really nervous, and Germany cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"They won't hate you. They're just troubled kids. I think they msot they would do it burn your shoes, I saw a television show about something like this once." He said, attempting to calm the Italian down. But then the Italian got even more scared.

"B-burn my shoes? But...they're Italian leather!" He cried. Germany sighed and patted him on the back.

"Hi, kids!" Alice called through a microphone on a stage. The kids had different responses. Some happily said hi back, some threatened her, some threatened themselves. "Today, we're here to welcome our new counselors!" She said gleefully.

"But that's not fair! Dammit, we don't need supervision!" Vince yelled, slamming his fists down on the table. Bella and Jason nodded, but didn't say anything. Alice sighed.

"Vince, do you remember what Giuseppe did last month? A certain someone spent three weeks in the infirmary." She said. Vince immediately quit saying anything, calming down and staring at his feet.

"Thank you. Now, counselors, you already know your respective nationalities. Go and sit, have lunch with your kids." She said. Nodding, the nations split up.

**...**

"So, dudes, how are you?" America said, chewing on a burger. "I'm Alfred."

"And I'm Nanala. Your point?" A girl with long black hair remarked, glancing up from her plate.

"There's a strange man behind you." A girl said nonchalantly, picking at her food. America looked over at her. She had long blonde hair and eyes that were different colors.

"I'm Violet." She said, pushing her food away from her and looking at him. He glanced behind him and saw nothing.

_'Well...I know why she's here...let's just call it Iggy Syndrome.'_

**...**

"Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland, a pleasure to meet you." England said, sitting down at the head of his table.

"Well, congratulations on having a name." A girl said, with blonde hair and black streaks. He had to admit, it looked rather nice. She had on a nice necklace, an English guitar pick on a leather cord. He could also tell she seemed pretty sarcastic.

"Excuse me, are you Eryn Williams?" He asked. She snapped her fingers and looked at him with wide eyes.

"And smart too! Gee, didn't we luck out." She remarked, rolling her eyes and going back to eating.

_'I was right...'_

**...**

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano, and this is my fratello Lovi!"

"No!" Romano added.

"No, as in, that isn't your name?" Bella asked sarcastically, looking at them. A few of the kids around the table chuckled and giggled.

"No, I mean my name is Lovino, not Lovi. No one call me Lovi." He said, sending a glare around the table.

"Okay, Lovi." A skinny boy said, not looking up from the food he was picking at. Bella held back laughter and Vince let out a laugh. Lovino growled slightly and plopped down into a seat, putting his head in his hands.

_'...I'm not gonna like this...'_

Italy smiled and laughed.

_'They seem nice, ve...'_

**...**

"Ja, hi. My name is Ludwig." Germany said, sitting down at the table and smiling a tiny bit.

"I'm Lindow."

He looked over to the direction of the voice and was met by a girl with dark blue eyes. She had long dark brown hair, but there were cornflower blue streaks, and that threw him off. It certaintly wasn't what he expected to see.

"And I'm Hannah. I'm actually half Italian but I got put into the German cabins." A girl said brightly. She had bright red short and spiky hair, with bright green eyes. Her hair and eyes clashed with each other, and she was wearing torn fishnet stockings. He could clearly see a few knives poking out of her pockets from her tiny shorts.

A boy with black hair leaned over to him and whispered to him, "She seems nice, but anytime before noon, she's not Hannah, she's Alexis, and Alexis is really scary..." Ludwig nodded quickly, watching as Hannah chatted brightly with the girl who had the strange hair.

_'Why do all the kids need strange hair...?' _

**...**

"Da, my name is Ivan Braginski." Russia said, with the smile on his face. A girl looked over at him and seeing his smile, flinched.

"I'm Gale!" A boy said, looking up at him, unfazed by the smile playing on the nation's lips.

"Gale, da? Is that your real name?" He asked, sitting down. Gale shrugged, going back to looking at his food.

"No." He said, picking up some of the food on his fork and taking a bite. "Ugh, they need better food!"

"...then what's your real name?" Russia asked, smiling again. Gale looked up.

"You don't need to know, so don't ask!" He responded, pushing his food away and muttering about the terrible cooks.

"Just don't ask him, you're not getting an answer. I'm Anya." A girl with pale blonde hair said, not looking up and eating her food quickly. After a few seconds of silence she glanced up, stopping eating and looking up at him. "Let me tell you some things. One, Gale. You'll never know his real name, but he's a pretty cool guy. Two, I don't like you very much. And three, whatever you do, do not go up to an American girl named Jaime and mention communism. She will kill you, and bury your body in the forest. Then she'll probably dance on your grave."

"...Thanks." He said quietly, trying to take it all in.

_'Note to self: if bored, go to the American, Jaime, and mention communism.'_

**...**

...

**(A/N: I did it! Yay! I tried to make it longer, or as long, as the last one. I just really wanted to update for you guys. I did five of the nations in this chapter, and the next five will be in the next. **

**Let me know if you think I should write your character their own background chapter!**

**Review! A/N)**


	4. Meeting the Kids, Part Two!

**(A/N: Why am I updating so quickly? I'M OVERSTOCKED! Nah, I wanted to get as many chapters out before school starts, which was today... **

**Goal: I'm gonna try to make this chapter really long...**

**Derp, I have a question. **_**Why**_** d'you all like this story? I expected hate mail or something XD**

**Can anyone spot my epic Soul Eater reference? To my FAVORITE character EVER?**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine, because if it was, Romano would be in every episode. EVER. A/N)**

**...**

...

"Hola, my name is Antonio!" Spain said brightly, taking a seat in between two twin boys who felt as though they were close to murdering anyone who even so much as spoke to them. Spain, being as oblivious as he is, turned to the one on his left.

"What's your name?" He asked, smiling. The boy's eyebrow twitched before he whipped out a pocketknife and showed it to him.

"My name is Toni, and if you so much as speak to me I'll chop your balls off." He hissed, his voice filled with venom. Spain winced.

_'Was that the boy from earlier?'_

He scooted a little ways away from him and closer to the other twin, to spun around at him and gave him an evil eye and moved over.

A girl sitting across from with grinned crazily, pulling out a bloodstained scalpel.

"Can I dissect you?"

_'...This should be fun...'_

**...**

"Konichiwa, I am Kiku." Japan said politely, sitting at the end of his table. Looking around, his eyes widened.

There was a girl with strange, firey hair sitting at the end, watching the flame flicker out of her lighter, which carried his flag. Another girl was eating quietly, not speaking or even looking at anyone. Finally, someone spoke.

"I'm Sakura. The girl with the fire is Inari, she's a really big pyro. The one not talking is Amaterasu. She's pretty nice but sometimes her dual personalities come out. She has five, and this one is the best. The other four like to make things bleed..." She then looked around the make sure no one could hear her describing things to the newcomer. "And the three boys sitting on the end? The one on the far right is Hiroyuki. He's really mean, hai? And the other two are brothers. The one on the left is Kenji, he hates his brother."

"Why?" Japan felt compelled to ask.

"That's just it. No one knows, they've been here since they were both eight. Something about murdering their parents. And the other one is Kichirou. He likes to cut himself. But don't try to stop him, he'll cut you too." She finished, then nodded and went back to eating her rice as though she hadn't just said really frightening things.

Staring down the table at the three silent boys, he made a solemn vow.

_'I'm going to help those two brothers...'_

**...**

"Hello! I am Francis!" France said, smirking. Taking a deep breath he sat down on the ened, next to a girl with pale brown hair that fell in front of her face so he couldn't see anything but the hair. Which, he noted, was unusually long. He stared at her until she looked up.

"What do you want?" She hissed, eyes narrowed. France could only gape. Her face overall was beautiful, but her eyes. One was a bright and vibrant blue, the other a cloudy, unseeing blue. She had a long, deep scar running down from her left temple, through her left eye, and over her mouth until it stopped just above the neck.

Suddenly she started to cry.

"Y-you think I'm ugly!" She cried, putting her face in her hands and weeping. He made a small move to go and comfort her until a boy next to her did it for him. The boy sent him an evil glare and petted her hair.

"You shouldn't have done that..." A voice said quietly. It was coming from a boy to the left of him. He turned and saw a boy, reading a college level algebra book. the boy had spiky brown hair and from this angle his eyes appeared to be a light, yellow color. He didn't look up from reading but France could just tell he was waiting for a response.

"How so?' He asked, quite curious. Still not looking up from his book, the boy continued.

"I'm Jared, by the way. What I was saying is, you just made enemies with the most dangerous Frenchman at this camp. You made his sister cry. I'd give it about three days time, and he will crush you into oblivion. Thanks to what knowledge I have aquired about the two, their childhood is seriously troubled and both siblings are terribly scarred. I can give you one article of advice. Don't ask her about the scar." He cut off, and didn't speak again.

France swallowed.

_'Great...I already have an enemy...oh well, it was bound to happen...'_

**...**

"Um...hi. I'm Mattie." Canada said quietly, sitting down. Two boys on either side of him look at him and smile.

"Hi, Mattie. I'm Jacob!" The one on his left said. The one on his left had pale red hair and blue eyes. he didn't look bad. He looked rather nice.

"And I'm Jake." The other one growled. He looked downright creepy with his smile. His eyes were a dark brown, the same as his hair. Before Canada knew what was happening, the two boys launched at each other and started to strangle one another. Another girl jumped up and ripped them apart, throwing one back into his seat and the other one on the floor.

"You! Jacob! Get your fucking hands off of Jake! I will cut you!" She growled once more and another girl stood up, gently calming her back down into her seat and talked quietly to her.

The boy Jacob smiled at Canada.

"That's Whitney...she's really a nice person. Just extremely protective over me and a few other guys. She's like a big sister to me...which makes me smile, my real big sister died in the same plane crash that killed my parents." He trailed off, starting to shake. Quickly, he turned to Jake and started to sob into his shoulder. Canada looked all around his table and swallowed thickly.

_'This is going to be really interesting...'_

**...**

"Nihao, I am Yao." China said, nodding to his kids and sitting down.

"What's up? I'm Amelia! I'm half Chinese and half American, and I love my friends and family but touch them and you will die." She finished brightly, grinning and banging her fists on the table. China's eyes widened and a boy jumped up, screaming profanities in Chinese at the girl, who then threw her plate at him and shook violently.

_'Surely my kids won't be as bad as the others...'_

"YOU BASTARD! COME FIGHT ME LIKE THE GODDAMN MAN YOU CLAIM TO ME!" The girl screamed, snarling at the boy who was now covered in noodles.

_'Aiyah...nevermind, aru...'_

**...**

"How was lunch?" Alice asked brightly, sitting in her office with the nations. Each one was thinking different things, some about their enemies and some about random things. But they alkl responded with the same thing.

"Great!"

"That's good. Now, starting tomorrow you have to start training for the Camp Games. The kids take this really seriously and if you screw up their training they will hate you." Alice chimed, whilst pulling a stack of binders off of her desk and handing one to each nation.

"These are your schedules. I'm sorry I didn't get them to you aheqad of time, but we were having difficulty finding them. A few of the Russians hid them." She finished handing them out, then she ushered them out.

"So...to our cabins for a nap?" America suggested. He would have done it brighter, but lunch took out all of his energy.

They all nodded and split up for their seperate cabins. Training could wait until tomorrow.

**...**

**(A/N: I tried! Anyway, I started school today! So much fun! Except for the learning aspect of it.**

**In Soviet Russia, you no make joke, joke make you!**

**...Why?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading if you got this far! A/N)**


End file.
